Sugar Rush
by DelightfulChild
Summary: When Numbuh 2 invents a 2x4 gadget capable of giving anyone a massive sugar rush,sector v  tests it out of the Delightful Children,with crazy results!


Hello Readers!This story was mainly written for laughs,and to keep me from getting writers block XP Anyway,hope you enjoy! :)

"At last!"A triumphant Numbuh 2 shouted,holding up his latest 2x4 technology gadget.  
>It looked like a beachball with a radio speaker attached to it.A curious Numbuh 4 poked his head into the excited operatives room. "Whatcha so worked up over Numbuh 2?"Numbuh 4 enquired,the short blonde australian boy walked over to the grinning Numbuh 2 turned to face him,holding out the gadget so Numbuh 4 could see it."Oh just this!Its a 2x4 gadget Ive been working on,though I havent thought up a good acroymn for it yet.."Numbuh 2 said with a small frown,which instantly went away as Numbuh 4 studied the gadget."Hmm,So,whats it do anyway?"Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 2 set the gadget down on his workbench,which was littered with blueprints and pecils and bits of other scrap.<p>

"It contains a clear trapped mist of soda and candy,the two things guaranteed to give any kid a massive sugar rush,that once inhaled, will make the effects last up to an entire 24 hours!"Numbuh 2 said 4 hummed in curiousity."So,why'd you make it anyway?"He asked.  
>"Well,I was thinking that we could use it on the Delightful Children from Down the Lane,that way they'll be too crazy to try and attack us for awhile,there frequent attacks lately have become irritating to all of us"<br>Numbuh 4 nodded in agreement."Those Delightful Dorks have made us have to repair the treehouse atleast five times this week,and its only Friday"Numbuh 4 grumbled angrily,he hated extra work.  
>"Exactly"Numbuh 2 agreed."Once I tell Numbuh 1 about it Im sure he'll want to use it on them too"Numbuh 2 said,and the 2 operatives scurried off to tell their sector leader.<p>

-About 25 minutes later-

"Thats brilliant Numbuh 2!"The excited Numbuh 1 shouted,grinning widely. Numbuh 2 had just finished explaining his plan to Numbuh 1,Then he hummed,placing a hand to his chin in thought."But we'll need a way for sure to make them inhale it,we can't exactly waltz into their mansion and throw it at them,they'll attack us immeadiatly and we might accidentally inhale it to,then we'll all be crazy,which means we'll be practically defenseless to adult attacks for an entire day"Numbuh 1 said.  
>All the other members of sector v were gathered around their sector leader now,listening to him talk.<br>Numbuh 2 frowned,he hadn't thought of that. Numbuh 5 snapped her fingers as she got an idea.  
>"What if we get into the air conditioning and then set it off in there?That way it'll spread through the entire mansion,and the Delightful Children wont see. Father hasn't put cameras inside them"Numbuh 5 said.<p>

Numbuh 1 smiled."Thats a great plan Numbuh 5,we better get going then,everyone get the gas masks that we used the first time we tried to steal the Delightful Childrens cake,you can never be to careful,and I dont want any of you inhaling that stuff once we set it off inside the air conditioning"Numbuh 1 said.

Meanwhile at the Delightful Children from down the Lanes mansion!

The Delightful Children were eating breakfast in the kitchen of the each had a bowl of cereal infront of them,Father had bought Rainbow Munchies,they were all chewing happily at the same time,too distracted by eating their cereal to notice the soft sounds coming from the air ducts inside the mansion walls.

Numbuh 1 and his team were crawling inside the air ducts of the mansion,each of them wearing their 2x4 technology gas masks,Numbuh 2 was holding the 2x4 technology gadget, reaching the main duct that blew air all throughout the mansion,Numbuh 2 set the gadget down on the metal floor of the ducts and pressed the red button to release the gas,their was a soft hissing sound as it escaped from the plastic confinment of the beachball,out of the speaker,and into the air,the air blowing it through all the air ducts in the mansion.  
>Numbuh 1 motioned for his team to get out of their before they were noticed,and they all quickly left the ducts.<p>

The Delightful Children however,hadnt noticed Sector V's presence,but began to detect a very peculiar smell in the air,they all set their spoons down beside their cereal, sniffing in unison a few times,  
>though it wasnt unpleasant ,it smelled almost sweet,like a mixture of candy and soda.<br>2 things they never really continued sniffing,looking around the kitchen,though they didnt see the source of the odor,after 5 minutes the smellfaded,no more than a few seconds passed,when something sparked inside their collective mind,they gasped lightly as they felt a surge of energy,the sugar rush had taken effect.

The Delightful Children all began shivering lightly,then there light blue pupils shrank,and then they all began giggling in unison,wide grins spreading across their faces,they felt so energetic!Like they could do anything!They leapt out of their large kitchen chair."Whats going on?"Ogie questioned to the others,her voice trembling slightly."I dont know,but maybe we should seize this energy and put it to good use"Bruce said, Ashley grinned."Or we could have a ton of fun with it!"The Delightful Children felt another surge of energy race through them,  
>clouding their better judgement. They all grinned. "Yeah!"They all cheered,giggling wildy as they raced out,their minds racing. Numbuh 2 didnt know,that the effects had been increased by five times,since the Delightful Children were afterall,five kids,And the sugar rush was in full swing,they would do things that they would NEVER EVER do in their right state of mind.<p>

The Delightful Children raced outside in group formation,their minds spinning with crazy things to do,their pupils were still dialated,they hummed shakily,hearing the sound of an icecream truck further down the street.  
>They grinned,then raced out of the courtyard of the mansion,out of the gates surrounding the mansion and onto the sidewalk,their feet pounding against the concrete of the sidewalk as they ran at practically lightning speed,they soon spotted the icecream truck,as it passed a few kids,like they normally did.<br>The Delightful Children giggled in unison as they ran past the kids and into the street,the kids giving them suprised glances as the 5 sped past.

The Delightful Children leapt up at the backdoor of the icecream truck agiley,each of them grabbing the door handle of the truck and yanking it open,all of them tumbling in,as the startled icecream man turned to see what was going on,his eyes widening at what he saw.  
>The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Said children got shakily to their feet,giggling softly in unison.<br>Stumbling a bit since the truck was still moving. The looked up at the suprised icecream man with their dialated glassy light blue pupils."Y-you guys shouldnt be in here"The icecream man stammered."SHUT UP!STUPID ADULT!"The Delightful Children Icecream man blinked in suprise,he was sure these were the delightful children,no other children around dressed like that and spoke in unison but them.  
>He looked closer,and noticed that their pupils were dialated,and soon realized what was wrong with them,they had a sugar rush,a massive gulped,knowing how crazy kids could become when they had one."N-now lets not do anything rash"The icecream man stammered as the Delightful Children began walking towards him,grinning widely."Rash?Oh dear no,we just need to use this truck,please cooperate"The DC said. Icecream man hitting the brakes,<br>standing up from the drivers seat,backing up. The Delightful Children grinned as they reached him...

A few seconds later a thud was heard as the frightened icecream man was pushed out of the icecream truck.  
>The Delightfuls shouted"Have a nice fall!"In unison,which was followed by crazy giggling in unison as well.<br>The icecream man quickly got up and ran onto the sidewalk,dazed.A few pairs of kids that had been standing on the sidewalk eyes widened at what they had just witnessed,then began laughing at the icecream Delightful Children grinned,then shut the door to the icecream truck,going back inside,Bruce broke away from the group formation,sitting down in the drivers seat. Bruce pulled his foot up,then brought it down quickly on the gas pedal,the truck shot of like a rocket down the street,the other Delightful Children were thrown backwards against the back of the truck,  
>but werent harmed,laying upside down in odd positions at the back of the truck.<br>The cheered with excitement."FASTER,FASTER!"Ashley cheered,grinning widely.  
>Bruce pushed down more on the gas pedal,making race car noises as the truck raced down the appeared to be thinking,while the others were just looking at Bruce."Do a wheelie!"Lenny shouted excitedely.<br>Bruce glanced back at him,then nodded quickly,pressing the gas pedal as far down as it could go,then pulling the steering wheel hard to the right,a screeching sound could be heard as the truck lifted up on its back tires,going back down the street like that for a few feet before thudding back down on the street.  
>All of the Delightful Children cheered with glee,having a blast.<p>

Meanwhile,pretty much every kid in the neighborhood had come outside to see the spectacal that was taking place,very shocked. Sector V had came outside,laughing so hard their sides began to ache."It worked!"Numbuh 2 cried between a fit of laughter,Numbuh 1 grinned. The truck skidded to a stop in the middle of the road.  
>A speaker emerging from the cone on the top of the truck."Who wants...FREE ICECREAM!"<br>The excited shouts of the Delightful Children came from the speaker.  
>The eyes of the children standing around widened,looking over at Sector V who had stopped giggling long enough to nod,letting the kids know it was okay.<br>The top of the icecream truck opened up,the Delightful Children emerging from the top with tons of icecream treats in their hands,looking down at all the children,  
>whos jaws were hanging open with pure shock,they still barely believed this was the Delightful Children. With loud crazy laughter the Delightful Children began tossing icecream treats at every kid in sight,<br>the kids began to cheer,catching the icecream,Sector V had stopped laughing long enough to catch some. This went on for about 25 minutes or so,until the Delightful Children had emptied all the icecream of the truck.  
>All the surrounding kids cheering as the Delightful Children got back into the truck,<br>speeding back down the road to do there next crazy act."That was great!"Ogie laughed,jumping up and down,the other Delightfuls nodded vigourously in agreement as Bruce pulled into the garage of the mansion.  
>Bruce lept up from the chair and got back into group formation,<br>The Delightful Children leapt out,with energy that continued to run through their collective minds,they came up with the best idea EVER! The Delightful Children looked up at eachother with their dialated light blue eyes."MANSION PARTY!"They all cheered in unison,running into the main part of the mansion to make up invitations.

About an hour later,a small device crashed into sector v's treehouse,as well as every other house in the neighborhood that had a kid there.  
>They had been disscussing how great Numbuh 2's invention was,turned to look over in suprise at the a small beeping sound,and a hologram emerged from it..of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane,who were all grinning widely,shaking lightly,still crazy with the effect of the sugar rush.<br>"Hello Kids Next Door!"The Delightful Children giggled."What do you Delightful Dorks want?"Numbuh 1 asked,barely able to keep a straight face.  
>The Delightful Children looked a bit hurt,"Its not nice to call people names Nigel"The Delightful Children whined,shaking lightly.<br>Numbuh 1 blinked."We just wanted to invite you too our super awesome fantastical mansion party were having tonight"The Delightful Children V blinked,wow that gas was powerful!  
>"Umm,sure"Numbuh 1 Delightfuls squealed in unison with delight."Great!"They giggled,smiling happily.<br>Then the hologram went off.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDRENS MANSION!

The party was in full enourmous disco ball hanging from the ceiling and energetic dance music played,unlike the classical music that played at the last party,the party however,was just as crazy,if not even crazier,than the time the teens had been over for a party. The DC were going against SectorV to see who could drink more soda,the DC determined to drink more soda than them,plastic cups allover the table,and Numbuh 1 and Bruce were the only ones still capable of drinking soda. There were kids all around the table,chanting the two kids names,some rooting for Numbuh 1 and some even rooting for Bruce.  
>"Ready to give up?"Numbuh 1 taunted,smirking lightly at Bruce.<br>Bruce grinned weakly,his eyes narrowed,his blue pupils dialated.  
>"Never"Bruce said,chugging his entire cup of soda,smashing it down on the table with a satisfied smirk at Numbuh 1,his eyes widened with suprise,he tried to do the same with his,but an ache in his stomach made him stop,he set the half empty cup down on the table,and shook hands with Bruce,who smiled at the sector leader,before the Delightful Children litterally bouced out onto the dance floor. And began break dancing,the other kids laughed and cheered.<br>Lenny was wearing a lampshade on his head instead of his football helmet.

The party went on till almost midnight,when kids began leaving the mansion.  
>The Delightful Children looked exausted,but waved goodbye to their was last to leave,The Delightful Children grinned widely at them.<br>"BYEBYE!"They all left,laughing loudly,  
>leaving the Delightful Children wondering...What was so funny?<p>

End Transmisson :)

(and the only reason father didnt show up,was because he was away on another relaxation thing for 2 days this time,Evil is stressfull XD)


End file.
